Real Life
by Leader Kimmi
Summary: Glice yang terdiri dari lima gadis cantik—Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari—berlibur ke Paris karena sebuah undian. Tapi bagaimana jika sang leader terpisah dan terpaksa harus tinggal bersama seorang lelaki? RnR? SasuSaku! Ties of a friendship!
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa! Yosh! Bertemu lagi di fic ini :D

Ini adalah fic yang Author janjikan hehehehe *nyengir* padahal yang **Dictionary of Love** sama **Trust in Love** belum selesai T_T tapi Author gereget mau publish fic ini XD hehe…let's go!

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Real Life** © **Author Kimmi** (**Farisha Tallei**)

Chapter 1

Friendship/Romance

Rated T for Teenager

Characters:

Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Sasori

(Supporting Characters) Teuchi and Ayame

Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo, dll…

Don't Like Don't Read!

**-Real Life-**

**Normal POV**

Sakura terpaku melihat foto yang berada di genggaman kedua tangannya. Di foto itu terlihat jelas Sasori—suaminya—sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis, yang ia ketahui adalah mantan kekasih suaminya.

_Emerald_nya menatap tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan perlahan air mata itu pun jatuh menjalar ke pipinya. Sakura tidak dapat menahan tangisnya sekarang. Terdengar jeritan pelan yang terdengar sangat pilu. Wanita mana yang tidak sakit hati begitu melihat suaminya berciuman dengan wanita lain di belakangnya? Terlebih lagi wanita tersebut adalah mantan kekasih suaminya. Sungguh ironis.

Foto itu pun akhirnya terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai. Tangan Sakura menjulur sangat lemas di samping tubuhnya yang berbentuk. Tatapan _emerald_nya kosong, menatap semua objek di depannya tanpa arti. Sakura pun segera ke luar dari kamarnya. Menuju halaman belakang rumahnya.

Sakura terus berjalan entah ke mana. Pikirannya kacau. Dia berjalan sangat lunglai.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sakura digenggam erat oleh seseorang.

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya melihat orang yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"Sakura?" tanya orang—atau tepatnya pria—tersebut. Pria bermata _hazel_ itu kaget melihat Sakura yang menangis.

Dengan tatapan yang penuh rasa kekecewaan, Sakura melepas genggaman pria itu dengan kasar. Sakura langsung berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Sasori. Ya, Sasori.

"Sakura! Tunggu!" kini Sasori sudah ada di depan Sakura. Menepuk kedua bahu Sakura pelan.

"Sakura, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasori dengan lembut.

"Kenapa, Sasori?" Sakura sekarang mulai berani menatap _hazel_ Sasori dengan _emerald_nya yang penuh air mata.

"A-apa?" Sasori tidak mengerti, atau mungkin belum mengerti.

"Kalau kau masih mencintainya mengapa menikahi aku?" tanya Sakura dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"S-Saku..."

"A-aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi...kenapa kau berbuat setega ini?" tangis Sakura pun pecah. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah cantiknya yang dipenuhi air mata penuh kecewa.

Sasori pun langsung mengingat peristiwa seminggu lalu. Di saat ia bertemu dengan Natsumi, mantan kekasihnya. Dan di mana kejadian yang tidak pernah ia sangka sama sekali, Natsumi menciumnya. Sasori adalah direktur terkenal, semua orang tahu dengan pria yang bernama Sasori. Dan pasti tidak ada yang mau melewatkan peristiwa itu. _Paparazzi_ yang kebetulan di sana pun mengabadikan skandal mereka. Dan Sasori berharap agar Sakura tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya.

Tetapi, 'Serapih apa pun bangkai ditutupi, tetap saja bau busuknya akan menyebar kemana-mana'. Dan inilah yang terjadi.

"Sakura...maafkan aku," kata Sasori sangat menyesal.

"Kau jahat! Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau-"

"Tidak, Sakura! Kau salah paham!" sergah Sasori memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Salah paham apa? Aku melihatnya! P-padahal aku tulus mencintaimu, tapi kau masih mencintainya juga...lalu..lalu...kenapa kau menikahi aku? Kenapa, Sasori?" kaki Sakura langsung lemas seketika. Di saat dirinya hampir jatuh ke tanah, Sasori langsung memeluknya. Sakura pun tidak menolak dan membalas pelukan Sasori.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura...kau salah paham. Aku tidak mencintai Natsumi lagi. Dia sendiri yang melakukannya, aku juga kaget dia berani melakukannya," jelas Sasori.

"Sungguh, Sakura…maafkan aku," Sasori mempererat pelukannya kepada istrinya.

Jujur, Sakura pun merasakan hangat menjalar di tubuhnya. Ia sedikit tenang, apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Sangat mencintaimu," Sasori melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap _emerald_ Sakura dalam dan tangannya mengelus pipi Sakura sangat lembut. Mengusap air mata wanita yang ia kasihi sepenuh hati.

Sakura pun tidak bisa berontak lagi. Ia tidak kuat lagi mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari suaminya. Sasori pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Sakura juga memejamkan matanya. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan dan...

Sedikit lagi...

Hampir…

Mereka akan...

.

.

.

.

"_CUT_!"

Sakura dan Sasori menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Bagus, Haruno-san!" seru seorang perempuan bernama Matsuri seraya bertepuk tangan, seluruh kru pun ikut bertepuk tangan juga.

"Kau benar-benar menjiwai peranmu sebagai Akihara Sakura, bukan Haruno Sakura," kata sutradara—yang mengakhiri adegan _kissing_ antara Sakura dan Sasori—melalui corong berwarna putih di depan mulutnya, langsung saja Sasori menatap sang sutradara dengan tatapan 'kenapa-tidak-sampai-selesai-saja?'. Dan Sasori pun menerima pukulan di bahunya, "Ouch! Itu sakit, Sakura," kata Sasori sambil meringis.

"Arigatou, Yamato-san," ucap Sakura seraya membungkukkan badannya, tidak menggubris perkataan Sasori.

"Baiklah, minna-san! Terima kasih atas kerja samanya hari ini. Silahkan pulang ke rumah dan beristirahatlah. Kita akan bertemu kembali setelah cuti sebulan," ujar sutradara dengan semangat.

"Baik, sutradara!" kata para artis dan kru serempak.

Semuanya pun sibuk membereskan alat-alat dan keperluan syuting.

Sakura kini sedang memakai jaket putih gading yang terdapat bulu halus di ujung tangan jaketnya.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ino-_pig_!"

"Aku memanggilmu dengan ramah, _Forehead_," kata Ino seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha…aku hanya bercanda. Tumben kau mengunjungi tempat syutingku," ucap Sakura heran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak boleh menjemput _leader_ku sendiri?" tanya Ino sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Boleh saja," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan lokasi syuting. Ino pun mengikutinya dari belakang lalu berjalan sejajar dengan Sakura di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak-anak?" tanya Sakura memulai topik baru.

"Semua baik-baik saja selama kau tidak pulang ke _dorm_. Walaupun setiap malam kami merindukanmu," jawab Ino sambil merangkul Sakura.

"Aku juga merindukan Glice, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu semuanya karena cuti selama sebulan!" kata Sakura riang. Ino pun menanggapinya dengan senyum.

Ino dan Sakura pulang ke _dorm_ menggunakan mobil agensi mereka.

**-Real Leaf-**

Glice's _Dorm_, Konoha _Entertainment_

"_Hello_, minna-san!" teriak Sakura menggelegar di _dorm_ Glice. Ino pun sampai menutup kedua telinganya.

Hinata datang dari arah dapur. Sepertinya sedang memasak, karena ia memakai celemeknya yang berwarna _baby blue_. Hinata tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"_Welcome home_, _mommy_," kata Hinata lembut.

"Hahahaha..." Sakura pun hanya tertawa mendengar kata '_mommy_' dan membalas pelukkan Hinata.

"Sakura-chan!"

Tenten yang sedang bermain _play station_ di ruang tamu pun langsung berlari dan memeluk Sakura juga dari samping.

Tiba-tiba Temari pun sudah ada di samping Ino. Temari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat teman-temannya yang terkadang kekanakan.

"Kaa-san, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu," kata Hinata ramah.

"Sudah lama kita tidak makan malam bersama!" Tenten pun ikut menimpali.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu," ucap Sakura. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas.

"Semenjak Sakura berperan di dorama _'Dear, Family_', ia jadi jarang ke _dorm_," ujar Temari sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kaa-san pasti sangat sibuk," tambah Hinata yang berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Lagipula sebagai _leader_ Glice, tanggung jawabnya sangat besar," Ino pun menghela napas.

Tenten pun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Ino. Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke ruang tamu. Tenten melanjutkan bermain _play station_, sedangkan Ino duduk di samping Temari yang sedang membaca majalah di sofa sambil melihat Tenten bermain.

Hinata pun menata piring-piring di meja makan untuk makan malam. Setelahnya, ia menaruh bermacam-macam jenis makanan di tengah-tengah meja berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Hinata selesai dengan tugasnya. Dia pun segera memanggil teman-temannya, "Makan malam sudah siap!".

Ino, Tenten dan Temari pun langsung berlari ke dapur. Mereka bertiga menatap makanan sajian Hinata dengan penuh nafsu.

Tanpa aba-aba Ino dan Tenten segera di duduk, lalu berteriak, "Itadakimasu!". Dan hampir saja mereka berdua menyentuh makanan mewah nan lezat itu seandainya Temari tidak menahan tangan mereka.

"Tunggu kaa-san dulu, teman-teman," ucap Hinata sabar. Jika saja sifat Hinata tidak selembut ini, mungkin sendok sup di tangannya sudah melayang ke kepala Ino dan Tenten.

Ino dan Tenten hanya bisa pasrah menunggu kedatangan Sakura.

"Maaf kalau aku lama, hehehe…" ucap Sakura dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

Hinata tersenyum. Ino dan Tenten merengut sebal. Dan Temari hanya dengan wajah cueknya.

Sakura pun segera duduk di sisi lebar meja tersebut. Karena mereka berjumlah lima orang, dan Sakura menjabat sebagai _leader_ di_band_nya, ia pun duduk di tempat itu, memimpin acara makan mereka semua.

"Itadakimasu, minna-san!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Itadakimasu," semuanya pun serempak membalas perkataan Sakura.

Mereka pun makan malam diiringi canda dan tawa. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga dan saling menyayangi. Bahkan Hinata yang merasa Sakura begitu tegar dan bertanggung jawab itu memanggilnya 'kaa-san'. Padahal menurut Sakura, Hinatalah yang paling ke-ibu-an. Karena Hinata sangat ramah dan baik, juga pintar memasak.

Ino dan Sakura yang begitu enerjik, bersemangat dan sangat akrab pun dijuluki _'Cherry Blossom at Sunshine_'.

Tenten yang tomboy dan Temari yang dewasa—karena paling tua—pun melengkapi suasana di _girlband_ ini.

Hinata yang lembut dan polos pun membuat kelimanya sangat kontras di Glice. Sebenarnya Hinata juga sedikit protektif terhadap Sakura. Jika ada seorang laki-laki yang dekat dengan Sakura, Hinata tidak segan-segan untuk menjauhi laki-laki itu dengan Sakura. Bahkan sebenarnya ia tidak rela kalau Sakura mempunyai teman perempuan lain yang sangat dekat dengan Sakura, melihat Ino dan Sakura akrab seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya cemburu. Tapi, tentu saja Hinata adalah gadis yang normal.

Dan Glice pun terbentuk sangat sempurna oleh mereka berlima.

**-Real Life-**

"Aku ingin di kulkas kita terisi es krim, _yoghurt_ dan _pudding_!" kata Sakura dengan tatapan memelas yang ditujukannya kepada Hinata.

"Tapi nanti uang kita semua akan habis oleh itu semua, kaa-san...kita 'kan berencana membeli mobil baru," ucap Hinata menasehati.

"Kalau begitu akan kubeli dengan uangku sendiri! Tapi, itu berarti ketiga makanan itu hanya pu-nya-ku!" ujarnya sambil menekankan kata 'punyaku'. Sakura sangat berhati-hati pada Tenten yang rakus. Walaupun Ino juga doyan makan, tapi ia sangat menjaga porsi makannya dan tidak suka makanan berlemak.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi," kata Hinata pasrah.

"Hore!" Sakura pun memeluk Hinata sangat erat.

"A-aduh, aku tidak bisa b-bernapas," ucap Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut Sakura.

"Hehehe...maaf, Hinata-chan," Sakura pun langsung nyengir tidak berdosa.

Hinata hanya menghela napas panjang. Kemudian dia pun pergi ke kamarnya.

Langsung saja Sakura melangkahkan dirinya ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Ino sedang membaca majalah.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura.

"Apa?" pandangan Ino tidak lepas dari majalah _fashion_ tersebut.

"Kau mau menemaniku belanja?" tanya Sakura.

"Belanja?" Ino sedikit tertarik rupanya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk senang.

"Tentu saja!" kata Ino bersemangat.

"Okay, ayo cepat," Sakura berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Ino pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Tidak lama kemudian Sakura dan Ino sudah berada di luar _dorm_. Cuaca sore ini sedikit mendung dan suhunya rendah, oleh karena itu mereka berdua mengenakan jaket.

Mereka juga tidak lupa untuk menyamar.

Sakura yang memakai jaket _maroon _yang panjangnya selutut. Dia juga memakai _skinny jeans_ berwarna biru gelap dan sepatu _sport_ putih. Sakura mengepang dua bagian rambut merah muda yang pangjangnya sepunggung itu. Tak lupa dengan topi rajutnya.

Ino yang memakai jaket hitam sepinggang dan legging jeans putih tidak kalah modisnya dengan Sakura. Juga dengan sepatu _boots_ hitamnya. Lalu, untuk 'memalsukan' wajahnya, ia memakai kacamata tidak berlensa dan topi _sport_.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdua dengan untuk berbelanja.

Mereka pun sampai di...swalayan? Ya, swalayan.

"Sakura...kau bilang kita akan berbelanja," kata Ino dengan suara horor.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Kupikir kita akan berbelanja sepatu baru, dompet baru, atau baju baru!" geram Ino meremas jaketnya.

"Itu bukan barang murah, _pig_. Lagipula kita 'kan sedang menabung untuk membeli mobil baru," ucap Sakura menasehati Ino yang padahal nasehat itu dipakai Hinata untuk menasehati dirinya. Sedikit munafik memang.

Ino pun membenarkan perkataan Sakura. Lalu, mereka berdua berjalan ke dalam swalayan tersebut.

"Sakura, memangnya kau ingin membeli apa?" tanya Ino sambil memilih _yoghurt low fat_.

"Aku ingin membeli _yoghurt_, _pudding_ dan es krim," jawab Sakura seraya mengambil dua _cup yoghurt_ stroberi.

"Sepertinya kau mengajakku untuk menemani saja, ya?" kata Ino sweatdrop.

"Hehehe..." Sakura pun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tiba-tiba _aquamarine_ milik Ino melihat sesuatu.

"_Forehead_! Coba lihat di sana!" panggil Ino sambil menarik Sakura dan menunjuk arah pandangannya dengan tangan kanannya.

"A-apa sih?" tanya Sakura risih.

"Itu!" ternyata yang ditunjuk Ino adalah sebuah _stand_ es krim yang tidak biasanya. Tidak biasanya karena _stand_ es krim tersebut tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Sebuah perayaan, mungkin? Atau promosi? Bisa saja.

"Sedang diskon?" tanya Sakura riang.

"Mungkin saja. Ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino menuju _stand_ es krim di dekat eskalator.

"Sepertinya _vanilla_ ini enak," ujar Sakura.

Ino hanya diam melihat _cup_-_cup_ es krim di stand itu. Mengingat berat tubuhnya yang gampang sekali naik itu pun membuat dia tidak ingin memakan makanan 'lemak dingin' tersebut. Itu bisa membuat beratku bertambah 5 ons! Batinnya.

"Kau mau Ino?" Sakura menawari _cup_ es krim rasa coklat.

"Ah, tidak terima kasih. Kau tahu persis diriku," tolak Ino halus.

"Oh, aku paham," Sakura pun mengambil medium _cup_ rasa coklat. Cukup besar untuk sendiri.

"Nona, kami sedang mengadakan undian. Jika Nona menang, maka Nona bisa berlibur ke luar negeri yang dipilih oleh kami," ujar seorang gadis yang merupakan salah satu penjaga _stand_ es krim tersebut. Di _name tag_nya terdapat tulisan 'Ayame'.

"Tertarik?" tanya pemuda bernama Teuchi—bisa dilihat dari _name tag_nya—di belakang Ayame yang baru saja menawarkan berlibur gratis pada Sakura. Sepertinya dua penjaga _stand_ ini tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang melayani seorang artis.

Sakura pun terlihat berpikir. Berlibur ke luar negeri, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya. Toh beruntung tidak beruntung pun tidak membuatnya rugi. Pikirnya.

"Baiklah," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Nomor undiannya ada di bawah tutup _cup_ Nona," kata Ayame si penjaga _stand_ memberi tahu.

Setelah membayar cukup mahal, Sakura pun langsung membuka _cup_ es krim miliknya. Di sana tertera sederet nomor. Nomor undian.

'0219972201,' gumam Sakura membacakan nomor undiannya.

"Sepertinya yang lain sudah bersiap-siap dengan undiannya," ucap Teuchi mengalihkan perhatian..

"Baiklah. Jika kami membacakan nomor undiannya, yang merasa nomornya sama harap segera ke sini. Lalu, kami akan memutar _wheel_ ini dan negara tempat kalian berlibur akan keluar," ujar Ayame menjelaskan. Para peserta—termasuk Sakura dan Ino yang menemani pun—mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita mulai! Nomor undian...0219972..." Teuchi menghentikan kalimatnya. Sengaja.

Para peserta pun sudah tidak tahan untuk mendengar angka selanjutnya.

"...0219972333!" kata Teuchi semangat.

"I-itu aku!" teriak seorang perempuan di belakang Sakura dan Ino. Dia pun segera berlari ke stand dengan riang.

"Kita putar," Ayame pun memutar _wheel_nya, ketika berhenti panahnya menunjukkan 'Hongkong'.

"Whoa~ Hongkong! Selamat, ya," kata Ayame riang sambil menyerahkan tiket dan _voucher _kepada gadis tersebut.

"I-iya, terima kasih banyak!" ucap si pemenang tidak kalah riang. Ia langsung berlari ke arah teman-temannya dan langsung tertawa bahagia.

Sakura sedikit _envy_ melihat gadis yang menang itu.

"Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan," Teuchi bersiap-siap memutar wheel.

"Nomor undian...0219975487!" kata Ayame sembari mencari-cari pemilik nomor undian tersebut.

"Aku!" kata seorang anak laki-laki kecil. Ditemani oleh sang ibu di sebelahnya.

"Wah! Ayo kita lihat, kau akan liburan di mana," kata Ayame seraya memutar _wheel_.

Wheel itu terus berputar dengan cepat. Sampai pada akhirnya berhenti dan panahnya menunjukkan 'Korea'.

"Ibu! Lihat!" seru anak kecil tersebut.

"Nah, ini dia tiketmu," kata Ayame ramah kepada anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Ah, arigatou gozaimashita," ucap ibu dari anak kecil itu sambil menggandeng anaknya yang sedang gembira karena akan pergi keluar negeri.

Di samping itu, Sakura dan Ino hanya menunggu bosan.

"Ino, sepertinya kita tidak akan dipanggil," kata Sakura pasrah.

"Ayolah…tidak ada salahnya 'kan menunggu? Siapa tahu kau menang Sakura!" ujar Ino menyemangati. Sakura pun mengangguk setuju—yang sebenarnya terpaksa—sambil menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

Mereka berdua menunggu terus, para pengunjung pun sudah mulai sedikit. Kira-kira para pemenang yang sudah dipanggil berkisar 20 orang.

"Inoooo~ aku ingin pulaaaaang~" rengek Sakura. Es krimnya pun sudah mulai mencair. Kepangan rambutnya juga sedikit berantakan.

"Ugh…Sakura, sabar sebentar," Ino benar-benar penasaran sekarang. Entah kenapa ia mempunyai firasat yang kuat bahwa sesuatu akan segera terjadi.

"Baiklah…sepertinya tinggal beberapa pemenang lagi! Harap sabar, ya," kata Ayame menyemangati.

"Langsung saja, nomor undian…0219976813!" seru Teuchi.

"Tuh 'kan, Inooo~" ujar Sakura menarik-narik ujung jaket Ino seraya menunjuk _stand_ Ayame dan Teuchi yang cukup jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Bukan berarti dia yang terakhir, Sakura," ucap Ino membalikkan badannya sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Akhirnya Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya menunggu undian ini berakhir. Sakura melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul setengah 7 malam. Sebenarnya ia sudah kelaparan ingin memakan masakan Hinata. _Yoghurt_ di tangan Sakura yang satunya lagi pun sepertinya sudah tidak dingin lagi.

"Baiklah, nomor undian…02199722…"

Sakura sedikit tersentak dengan nomor undian yang disebutkan oleh Teuchi. Dan…

"07!" teriak Teuchi langsung memutar _wheel_nya.

Sakura langsung menundukkan kembali kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia benar-benar _down_ sekarang. Tetapi tidak ada yang menghampiri ke depan stand tersebut.

"Eh? Tidak ada?" tanya Ayame.

"Apa sudah pulang, ya? Sayang sekali," kata Teuchi heran.

Ino dan Sakura semakin tidak sabar untuk menunggu nomor undian selanjutnya.

"Coba kulihat," Ayame langsung mengambil kertas yang berisikan nomor undian di tangan Teuchi.

"Wah! Maafkan kami, ada sedikit kesalahan! Hehehe…bukan 07, tapi 01!" kata Ayame seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau benar Sakura, sepertinya kita pulang saja," ujar Ino menghela napas dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar swalayan.

"I-Ino…" panggil Sakura menghentikan langkah Ino.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino bosan.

"I-itu…" jawab Sakura masih _speechless_.

"Hah?" Ino semakin bingung. Lalu ia melihat Sakura menunjukkan nomor undiannya.

"0219972201…lalu?" Ino menyerngit heran ke arah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura masih diam.

"Apakah ada yang bernomor undian 0219972201?" tanya Ayame sedikit berteriak.

'0219972201?' gumam Ino dalam hati.

0219972201? Sederet angka yang cukup familiar. Pikir Ino.

Sakura langsung mencengkeram bahu Ino sangat erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Ino membetulkan letak kacamata tanpa lensanya dan seketika itu juga Ino langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Astaga, _Forehead_! 0219972201!" teriak Ino langsung menarik Sakura ke _stand_ es krim tersebut. Sakura yang kaget hampir jatuh ketika tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Ino.

"Tidak ada, ya? Baiklah…"

"Tunggu!" potong Ino sebelum Ayame menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Wah…ternyata ada, ya! Selamat!" seru Ayame seraya menjabat tangan Ino.

"Ck…bukan aku, tapi dia!" sanggah Ino seraya menepis tangan Ayame. Kasihan.

"Gomennasai! Selamat, ya," ucap Ayame riang. Ia pun langsung memutar _wheel_ di sebelahnya.

Sakura dan Ino merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Sekencang putaran _wheel_ tersebut. _Wheel_ itu terus berputar sangat lama. Membuat Sakura terus berkeringat dingin dan membuat Ino gigit jari. Seakan-akan waktu di dunia berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Sampai _wheel_ itu mulai berputar pelan, beberapa kota dan negara sudah dilewati panah tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya _wheel_ itu berhenti.

_Wheel_ itu akhirnya berhenti juga. Lalu pandangan _emerald_ Sakura dan _aquamarine_ Ino tertuju pada sederet kata yang ditunjukkan panah tersebut.

"PARIS!"

**-TBC-**

**A/N**:

_**Wheel**_: Biasanya ini adalah sebuah _game_ dengan nama '_Spin to Win_'. Sebuah papan lingkarang, ada panahnya. Mirip jam. Biasanya buat undian, judi, dll. Ehm…kalian mengerti? Mungkin bisa _search_ di _Google_ hehe soalnya penjelasannya minim… -_-v

Akhirnya _chapter_ 1 selesai juga! Bagaimana? Seru? Penasaran dengan cerita selanjutnya? Semoga saja! Untuk _chapter_ 2 sudah terbayang-bayang, tinggal menyuratkan beberapa potongan bayangan di otakku saja ke _Word_!

Oh iya, _fic_ ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang bernama '_**What Happens in VEGAS**_**, **_**Cameron Vs. Ashton**_', ada yang tahu? Ceritanya dewasa, sih ==" tapi aku cuma mengambil satu _scene_ kok, jadi aman di rate T ^^ lalu aku juga 'merombak' ulang agar pas dengan imajinasiku, jadi tenang saja! Lagipula kalau pakai akun ini aku belum boleh bikin rate M, dan aku pun belum berminat hahahaha *inget dosa* -_-

Di sini juga Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari adalah member _girlband _Jepang yang bernama Glice! Namanya aneh, ya? ._.

Maaf bagi para Hinata FC kalau di sini Hinata-nya 'agak' OOC aku membuatnya seperti itu agar pas dengan ceritanya nanti hehehe :p

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering dimarahi oleh kaa-san kalau bikin _fic_, aku juga ngga tau kenapa :( jadi maaf kalau aku suka telat update dan **A/N**-nya tidak jelas! Aku harap tidak ada _typos_ :(

Silahkan **REVIEW **ya! Oh iya, dan masih **NO FLAME **._.v kalau **CONCRIT **sangat dibolehkan! :D oh iya aku juga mengikuti sarannya **haruno gemini-chan **untuk percakapan dalam hati ^^ terima kasih banyak XD

**p.s**: Cek bio baru aku ya? ;) #plak

Salam hangat, **Kimmi**^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bandar Udara Paris-Charles de Gaulle sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh ribuan manusia yang ingin melakukan imigrasi maupun emigrasi. Di bandar udara yang sangat luas ini terlihat orang-orang asing sedang menunjukkan _boarding pass_ di beberapa _counter_, ada yang sedang mengecap paspor, calon penumpang yang sedang duduk sambil menunggu _landing_-nya pesawat dan terlihat juga beberapa penumpang pesawat baru saja tiba di sini, termasuk Glice yang kini mengenalkan identitas dirinya sebagai kelompok turis remaja biasa.

"Sakura, cepat!" teriak Ino yang jauh beberapa meter di depan Sakura.

Mendengar teriakan Ino yang lantang itu membuat ia segera berlari menghampiri Ino dan yang lainnya. "Ino, aku titip bagasi sebentar. Aku mau ke toilet dulu!" ujarnya lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan bagasi dan tas _chanel_ kesayangannya.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan sehingga rambut panjangnya yang diikat tinggi itu ikut bergoyang. "Dasar dia itu..."

"Lebih baik kita cari tempat untuk makan, aku lapar sekali," ucap Tenten sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang rata.

Teman-temannya yang lain setuju lalu melangkah pergi mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk ngobrol, disusul oleh Ino yang marah-marah karena tidak ada yang mau membantunya membawa bagasi milik Sakura yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa dibilang ringan tersebut.

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Real Life** © **Leader**** Kimmi**

Chapter 2

Friendship/Romance

Rated T for Teenager

Warning : OOC, AU, _misstypo__s_, _brands_, dll…

Don't Like Don't Read!

**-Real Life-**

"Sasuke, tunggu aku sebentar!" kata Naruto sambil berlari menyusul Sasuke yang agak jauh di depannya. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa orang-orang yang sedang mengantri di beberapa _counter_ untuk dicap paspornya melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jangan keras-keras menyebut namaku, Dobe," bisik Sasuke kemudian maju ke depan _counter_ melewati garis batas antrian lalu merogoh saku jaket denim miliknya untuk mengambil sebuah paspor.

Naruto ikut merogoh celana bahannya juga. "Memangnya kamu yakin para penggemarmu tidak tahu jadwal kedatanganmu di Paris?" tanya Naruto tidak kalah pelan sambil memberikan paspor dari tasnya untuk dicap.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, "lagipula delapan jam yang lalu di Narita sama sekali tidak ada yang menyadari, 'kan?"

"Tapi kalau penampilanmu seperti ini, sih, memang tidak ada yang bakal mengira kau adalah 'Uchiha Sasuke si Aktor Muda yang Tampan Sekali'," ucap Naruto sedikit menyinggung sambil melihat Sasuke dari atas ke bawah.

Sasuke dengan rambutnya yang poninya disisir ke belakang memakai sebuah topi _skull cap_ berwarna abu-abu. Terlihat sangat jelas dahinya yang putih bersih. Ia juga memakai sebuah kacamata dengan _frame_ berwarna _navy blue_ tanpa lensa.

Untuk pakaian Sasuke mengenakan kaos berwarna ungu tua dilapisi jaket denim hitam dan celana warna biru tua berbahan sama dengan jaketnya. Tidak lupa Sasuke memakai masker abu-abu untuk menutupi wajahnya yang rupawan.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dan dilapisi _sweater_ berwarna cokelat muda, juga celana pendek bahan berwarna krem.

Mereka pun berjalan bersebelahan sampai tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Teme, aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar. Nanti kirim pesan saja kau ada dimana," kata Naruto kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian.

**-Real Life-**

Sakura yang baru saja tiba di depan pintu utama toilet perempuan mengambil telepon selulernya yang bergetar.

_From: Ino_

_Saku, kami sekarang di Les Marches, Terminal 2A. Di dekat McD._

_Received at 4:06 PM_

Sakura tidak menjawab pesan dari Ino. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang pemuda yang baru saja tiba di depan pintu toilet laki-laki. Yang membuat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pemuda ini adalah karena mereka memakai _sweater_ cokelat berkupluk yang sama persis dengannya. Lalu tidak sengaja ia melihat tali sepatu pemuda tersebut lepas. Pemuda berambut pirang yang bertudungkan kupluk dari _sweater_-nya tersebut hampir saja membuka pintu jika saja Sakura tidak menarik _sweater_-nya.

"_Sorry. Your shoelace..._" ujar Sakura sedikit gugup karena sudah lancang menarik baju pemuda di depannya, sambil menunjuk sepatu tersebut.

"Hm? Oh, tali sepatuku!" seru pemuda tersebut ketika melihat arah jari telunjuk milik Sakura.

"Wah, kamu orang Jepang, ya?" tanya Sakura, tidak menyangka pemuda asing itu satu bangsa dengannya.

"Ayahku berasal dari sini, tetapi ibuku asli dari Jepang. Ngomong-ngomong baju kita samaan," sahutnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sakura menjulurkan tangan kanannya canggung. "Ah i-iya. Umm... Namaku Sakura,"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura? Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wajahmu," gumam Naruto seraya mengusap-usap pelan dagunya setelah menjabat tangan Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut. "Eh? Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Sudah, ya. Sampai jumpa!" Sakura pun masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat reaksi Sakura, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu masuk ke dalam ke toilet laki-laki.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari toilet.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan was-was. "Ceroboh sekali, bagaimana bisa aku memperkenalkan diriku sendiri? Semoga saja aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan pemuda tadi. Tampan, sih, tapi gawat kalau ketahuan!"

Sakura menyisir ke belakang rambutnya yang baru saja dipotong pendek sebahu dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Ia pun langsung memakai kupluk _sweater_ cokelatnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar lagi.

_From: Ino_

_Sakura, tolong carikan taksi, ya._

_Received at 4:18 PM_

Sakura tidak menjawab pesannya lagi. Memang sudah kebiasaannya jika tidak diakhiri tanda tanya, ia tidak akan menjawab.

Sakura melihat banyak taksi mengantri di depan bandar udara Paris-Charles de Gaulle. Ia melihat tulisan 'TAXI' dan di bawahnya terdapat tulisan 'PARISIEN' di atas kap. Beberapa taksi lampunya sudah mati, menandakan sudah ada penumpang di dalamnya.

Kemudian Sakura pun menemukan taksi yang lampunya masih menyala, lalu ia menaiki taksi tersebut. Sakura mengambil kembali ponselnya lalu mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Ino.

_To: Ino_

_Taksi nomor 21. Dan ingat, jangan lama-lama! Pilih yang biasa saja!_

_ Sent at 4:22 PM_

.

.

.

Ino membaca pesan dari Sakura. Kemudian memasukannya lagi ke dalam tasnya. Biasanya Ino tidak akan membalas jika isi pesannya diakhiri tanda seru.

"Ino, menurutmu aku lebih cocok memakai yang berwarna _pink_ atau merah?" tanya Tenten yang sedang memperlihatkan dua _wedges_ dengan warna yang berbeda.

Ino pun langsung menjawabnya dengan teori rumit tentang teknik-teknik perpaduan warna kulit dan warna sepatu yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri.

**-Real Life-**

Sakura kini duduk di depan, di samping supir.

"_Wait a minute. My friends will come in,_" kata Sakura, dijawab oleh anggukkan paham sang supir. Lalu Sakura memainkan ponselnya. Tetapi karena bosan, ia mematikan ponselnya.

"Mereka lama sekali. Aku tidur saja deh."

.

.

.

Sebelum itu Sasuke baru saja mengirim pesan kepada Naruto untuk mencarikan sebuah taksi karena ia akan membeli makanan dulu untuk dibawa pulang.

Setelah membeli sebuah _pizza_ tiba-tiba ia melihat siluet Naruto yang sedang menaikki sebuah taksi.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Ah, itu dia. Jadi aku tidak perlu susah lagi untuk mencari taksinya."

Sasuke menarik bagasinya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk membawa sekantung _pizza _yang telah dibungkus.

Sasuke membuka pintu bagasi lalu menaruh bagasinya, kemudian menutupnya. Setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam taksi. Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto yang sedang tidur menghadap ke jendela tepat di depannya. Berikutnya ia menoleh ke arah supir.

"_Avenue de Suffren_*," kata Sasuke singkat.

.

.

.

Tenten dan Temari berjalan ke arah taksi-taksi yang sedang menunggu penumpang.

"Sebentar lagi Hinata menyusul, Ino menyuruhnya pergi lebih dulu," kata Tenten setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Hinata.

"Teman-teman!" seru Hinata dari belakang. Hinata sedikit kesusahan berlari karena ia membawa bagasi miliknya dan milik Sakura.

"Aku baru saja membaca pesanmu. Kita harus naik sebelum keduluan yang lainnya." Temari melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam taksi bernomor 22.

"Yang tadi baru saja masuk ke dalam taksi mirip Sakura." gumam Temari.

"Iya, sepertinya itu memang Sakura. Ayo, cepat!" tambah Tenten lalu meninggalkan Hinata dan Temari. Selang beberapa waktu akhirnya mereka menyusul Tenten yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam taksi.

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu sebelum itu, Naruto baru saja keluar dari toilet.

Ia berjalan ke arah deretan-deretan kursi dimana para penumpang menunggu.

"Sasuke dimana, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto merogoh saku celana bahannya. "Eh? Ponselku ketinggalan di toilet!"

Naruto pun berlari secepat kilat menuju toilet. Akhirnya ia menemukannya di dekat pinggir wastafel, hampir saja ponsel miliknya diambil oleh petugas keamanan. Naruto mengecek telepon selulernya, ia melihat ada sebuah pesan singkat dari Sasuke.

_From: Teme_

_Cari taksi. Aku sedang beli makanan._

_Received at 4:22 PM_

Segera Naruto mencari taksi. Setelah menemukan taksi yang kosong, ia lalu membalas pesan singkat dari Sasuke.

_To: Teme_

_Maaf tadi ponselku tertinggal di toilet. Aku sudah berada di dalam taksi nomor 22._

_Sending..._

Naruto merengut, "sinyalnya jelek sekali."

Naruto pun akhirnya berkata kepada supir di sebelahnya. "_Attendez une minute. Mon ami viendra po_**_,_" ujar Naruto dengan Bahasa Perancis yang sangat fasih, dan dibalas oleh anggukan sopan dari seseorang di sebelahnya. "_Oui, monsieur_***..."

Naruto menaruh ponselnya di saku celananya, kemudian ia merapatkan kupluknya agar matanya terhindar dari matahari sore yang membuat silau. Karena merasa lelah sehabis delapan jam perjalanan dari Jepang menuju Perancis, Naruto akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan langsung tertidur saat itu juga.

Tiba-tiba pintu taksi terbuka oleh seorang perempuan berambut cokelat yang dicepol dua, ia pun masuk disusul oleh kedua temannya.

.

.

.

Tenten masuk ke dalam taksi melalui pintu belakang dan segera memindahkan bagasinya dari tempat duduknya. Hinata dan Temari sudah memindahkan bagasinya terlebih dahulu, tidak lupa barang-barang milik Sakura juga.

"Akhirnya kita ke hotel juga!" Hinata dan Temari yang mendengar seruan Tenten penuh kelegaan pun ikut tersenyum.

Tenten dan Temari akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan, Hinata masih terjaga. Kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya.

_To: Ino_

_Ino, kita sudah di taksi bersama Sakura. Taksi nomor 22, ya._

_Sent at 4:29 PM_

.

.

.

Ino berjalan cepat menuju taksi yang sudah di _booked_ oleh Sakura.

"Aha! Ketemu!" seru Ino. Ia berlari karena taksinya sudah berjalan pelan-pelan mengikuti taksi bernomor 21 di depannya. Hampir saja taksinya meninggalkan bandar udara internasional di Perancis ini.

Ino mengetuk keras pintu taksinya, menyebabkan taksi itu akhirnya berhenti mendadak. Ino langsung membuka pintu taksi tersebut dan melihat seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya sedang duduk menatapnya heran di balik kacamata tanpa lensanya.

"Eh? Salah! _Sorry, sorry..._" Ino pun menutup pintu taksi tersebut agak keras karena kaget. "Ya ampun, aku malu sekali!"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ino bergetar. Ino membuka pesan yang ternyata dari Hinata.

_From: Glice Hinata_

_Ino, kita sudah di taksi bersama Sakura. Taksi nomor 22, ya._

_Received at 4:29 PM_

Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan menemukan taksi bernomor 22 sedang melaju pelan ke arahnya.

"Demi kuku-kukuku yang selalu kurawat setiap hari! Aku jadi seperti orang bodoh begini! Akan kubalas kau, Sakura!" geram Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

**-Real Life-**

Sasuke menghela napas lega. "Untung saja aku belum membuka _masker_-nya. Ternyata ada juga penggemar yang seberani itu. Membuka pintu taksi yang aku naiki,"

Ia melepas kacamatanya serta topi abu-abunya. Kemudia melepas _masker_ miliknya.

"Naruto, kau mau _pizza_ tidak?" tanya Sasuke dari belakang.

Tetapi Naruto diam saja tidak menjawab. Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto dengan agak keras. "Dobe, bangun!"

Tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk dari ponselnya.

_From: Dobe_

_Maaf tadi ponselku tertinggal di toilet. Aku sudah di dalam taksi nomor 22._

_Received at 4:35_

Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bukankah ini taksi nomor 21? Mungkin saja Naruto salah ketik sehingga keliru antara angka 1 dan 2.

Seolah tidak peduli, Sasuke terus mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto dari belakang. "Bangun! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur?"

Akhirnya Naruto pun memutar kepalanya ke kanan lalu menggeliat, "nggghhh...".

Namun apa yang dilihat Sasuke ternyata bukanlah Naruto, melainkan seorang gadis cantik yang kini sedang membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Terlihat mata hijau yang sayu, tetapi tetap menampakkan keindahannya.

Gadis itu kini menatap Sasuke bingung lalu mengucek-ucek matanya sampai kesadarannya terkumpul kembali. "Ng?"

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Hn?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**-Real Life-**

"Benar-benar, deh! Aku dibuat malu sama Sakura!" cercah Ino sambil mengibas-ngibas lehernya yang gerah. Mengarahkan pandangannya galak kepada Sakura yang sedang tidur di bangku sebelah supir.

"Hahaha! Tapi kau bilang laki-laki itu tampan, 'kan?" tawa Tenten seraya memegang perutnya, berusaha menahan tawanya lebih keras.

"Memang. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak begitu yakin, karena wajahnya ditutup oleh _masker_. Tapi tatapannya itu loh!" timpal Ino dengan wajah memujanya.

Temari hanya menguap bosan sebagai bentuk respon untuk Ino, sedangkan Hinata mencoba membangunkan Sakura.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Sakura. "Sakura, bangun. Kamu belum makan sejak tadi di bandara."

Melihat Sakura tidak menjawab perkataan Hinata, Ino langsung mengguncangkan bahu Sakura.

"_Forehead!_ Kau sudah banyak menyusahkanku, jangan sampai kau menyusahkan Hinata juga!" teriak Ino dengan suaranya yang sangat memekikkan telinga.

Taksi yang mereka naiki bahkan sempat oleng karena supir di sebelah Sakura ikut terlonjak kaget.

"A-aduh... Apa-apaan, sih?"

Ino memandang orang–atau lebih tepatnya pemuda–di depannya. Ino mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang indah sekaligus menyiratkan tatapan bingung beberapa kali.

"Kau... Siapa?"

**-Real Life-**

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Sakura sedikit gelagapan dan takut.

Pemuda di depannya tidak menjawab. Hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku salah taksi," ujar pemuda tersebut masih tanpa ekspresi, walaupun tidak menutupi kemungkinan bahwa ia tengah panik juga.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berkata, "sebentar, kurasa aku tidak asing dengan wajahmu?"

Seketika itu juga bahu pemuda itu menegang.

"_Mother of God!_ K-kau Uchiha Sasuke!" setelah berkata itu Sakura langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya yang salah menaiki taksi. Sebenarnya ia ingin turun saat ini juga, tetapi diurungkan niatnya tersebut karena melihat bahwa mereka telah sampai di jalan suffren. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka akan tiba di apartemen yang sudah disewa kru beberapa minggu, atau bahkan bulan sebelum kedatangan Sasuke. Mengingat seluruh apartemen itu disewa khusus untuknya.

"Aku akan turun sebentar lagi," kata Sasuke akhirnya berbicara juga, dan perkataannya sukses membuat Sakura terkejut kembali.

Setelah taksi berhenti, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu lalu turun secepat mungkin. Kemudian membuka pintu bagasi dan mengambil barang-barangnya.

Sakura ikut turun dan itu membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya turun! Setidaknya kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Sasuke menutup pintu bagasi dan dilihatnya taksi itu melaju pergi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini salahmu yang sudah salah naik taksi! Lagipula aku yang sudah naik duluan!" wajah cantik milik Sakura kini memerah menahan emosi.

Sasuke terdiam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Ini semua memang salahnya, tapi ini juga salah gadis itu mengapa memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Naruto? Oke, cukup. Berdebat tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, semua ini memang seutuhnya salah Sasuke.

"Jadi sekarang apa maumu, Nona?"

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. Kelihatannya ia sedang terhanyut di dalam pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau mengantarku sampai ke hotel tempatku menginap, tapi..."

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana hotel itu. Dan juga semua barang–OH, TIDAK! Barang-barangku!" pekik Sakura histeris.

Sasuke hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya yang berdengung. '_Gadis ini kelihatannya bermasalah_,' gumamnya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke takut-takut, sedangkan Sasuke menatap Sakura curiga.

"Jika aku bisa menebak arti itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tinggal di apartemenku. Lagipula apartemen ini sudah disewa khusus untukku dan pembuatan film," ucap Sasuke seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apakah kau tega menelantarkanku di jalan padahal jelas-jelas semua ini salahmu? Oh, kupikir kau aktor yang benar-benar hebat tapi ternyata–"

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah. "Baik, baik. Cepatlah, sebelum ada yang melihat."

Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam bangunan persegi dengan desain kuno dan klasik.

Bangunan itu memiliki banyak jendela di setiap petak temboknya. Di jalan juga Sakura sempat melihat menara Eiffel yang terkenal itu tepat di belakang bangunan-bangunan ini. Sakura hampir tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, akhirnya keinginan sejak kecilnya untuk melihat menara ini terkabul juga.

Sakura bisa melihat banyak sekali pohon-pohon tanpa daun di depannya. Sakura baru ingat bahwa di sini baru saja memasuki musim gugur. ia langsung mengusap-usap lengannya begitu angin datang seperti menusuk-nusuknya dengan jarum-jarum es yang sangat dingin.

Berhenti mengagumi pemandangannya di luar, ia segera masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

**-Real Life-**

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" keluh Tenten. Kini Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari telah tiba di hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Aku memang tahu tempat-tempat di sini. Tapi, Paris tidak semudah Tokyo, lho! Maksudku, di sini terlalu banyak bangunan yang mirip-mirip dan jalan yang hanya menuju beberapa pusat. Dan masalahnya Sasuke tidak memberitahuku dimana ia tinggal," jelas Naruto

Mereka sudah mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto sebelum tiba di hotel. Agak sulit dipercaya juga bahwa pemuda yang penampilannya tidak terlalu mencolok tetapi sebenarnya terlalu mencolok ini adalah sahabat dari seorang aktor sekelas Uchiha Sasuke. Status Naruto sebagai sahabat dari Uchiha Sasuke membuat mereka bingung haruskah senang atau bagaimana dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Jadi, Sakura sekarang sedang bersamanya?" tanya Temari sambil mengangguk-angguk paham.

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung memasang wajah panik. "Dia tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang bersifat asusila bukan? Apa jaminannya bahwa Sakura kami akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku akan meminta Sakura untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan Uchiha Sasuke! Bagaimanapun juga aku ini adalah penggemar beratnya! Aku dengar dia sekarang akan memulai syuting perdananya di Paris, 'kan?" ujar Ino menggebu-gebu.

Naruto pun hanya bisa berusaha tersenyum agak dipaksakan. '_Dasar perempuan..._'

**-Real Life-**

"Umm... Kenapa kau tidak menyewakan apartemen yang baru saja untukku?" tanya Sakura seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke apartemen Sasuke. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu luas juga. Tetapi penempatan perabotannya yang membuat ruangannya lebih terlihat lenggang.

Sangat sederhana namun elegan menjadi satu, sangat klasik dan minimalis. Sangat kontemporer. Melihat bangunan ini juga _looking-old_, isinya pun dibuat hampir sama agar tidak melupakan keaslian bangunannya. Tetapi juga tetap memperlihatkan sisi mewahnya dengan cara tersendiri.

"Kau ini dikasih hati minta jantung," sindir Sasuke yang baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang terlihat sangat empuk dan nyaman.

Sudah untung diizinkan tinggal _beberapa_ hari, malah meminta disewakan apartemen baru. Memang sih Sakura juga tentu tahu diri, tapi ia tidak habis pikir bahwa akan tinggal satu kamar apartemen seperti ini.

Mengingat status mereka di bidang hiburan tentu adalah yang menjadi masalah utama Sakura sekarang. Hal seperti ini terlalu membahayakan bagi masa depan karir mereka. Sekalinya luput dari pengawasan wartawan, _paparazzi_ atau lebih buruknya lagi _stalker_ lalu terjadi skandal di antara mereka... Ugh, Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkannya.

Bagaimanapun juga Sakura hanyalah seorang _rookie idol_ yang baru saja memulai debutnya musim panas lalu, bahkan Sakura ragu apakah Sasuke mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang idola atau tidak. Melibatkan dirinya dengan seorang yang sudah sangat senior seperti Uchiha Sasuke, walaupun berbeda bidang khusus, tetap saja itu akan menjadi sebuah berita yang menggemparkan.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkan Sakura, Sasuke berkata pelan, "Tidak perlu cemas. Tidak ada yang tahu aku di sini, bahkan sahabatku pun tidak kuberitahu. Hanya beberapa kru saja yang diberikan _free pass_ untuk masuk ke sini,"

Sakura tetap tidak tenang, maksudnya, siapa sih yang tidak gugup hanya tinggal berdua–tidak dihitung para pelayan dan sebagainya– bersama seorang aktor muda tampan, di sebuah bangunan apartemen, di Paris. Paris yang itu!

Kali ini Sakura meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak sedang memainkan sebuah drama romansa klasik, ataupun tidak sedang terjebak di suatu acara lokal dimana seorang artis dikerjai habis-habisan.

Sadar dari lamunannya yang tidak akan pernah berhenti, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya. Orang ini ternyata lebih tampan dari yang biasa ia lihat di bioskop. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"S-Sasuke? Tubuhmu bisa sakit kalau tidur di sini, lebih baik kau tidur di kamar,"

"Tidur di kamar? Bersamamu?" tanyanya dengan tidak melakukan gerakan sedikit pun.

"A-aku tahu di sini hanya ada satu tempat tidur. Karena aku yang menumpang di sini, jadi aku yang akan tidur di sofa!"

Mendengarnya membuat Sasuke membuka matanya. Oh, tidak. Tatapan mematikan itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidur di kamar saja. Aku mandi dulu," kata Sasuke, ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di sebelah pintu kamar.

"Tapi–"

"Tidur di kamar atau tidak tinggal sama sekali?"

Sakura langsung bungkam. Entah karena memang tidak bisa menjawab atau karena Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Yah, setidaknya pria itu cukup baik, pikir Sakura.

Setelah Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kimononya, Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu menutupnya secepat mungkin. Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikan gelagat Sakura langsung menuju baju-bajunya yang masih tersimpan di bagasi. Ia masih terlalu lelah untuk memasukkannya ke dalam lemari pakaian. Masih ada hari esok, pikirnya.

Sasuke pun merenggangkan otot-ototnya di atas sofa, lalu menghela napas panjang. Ia melihat sebuah bantal dan selimut yang terlipat, mungkin gadis itu yang menyiapkannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa dan langsung memejamkan kedua matanya.

Petualangan yang panjang akan dimulai besok, gumamnya sebelum masuk ke alam mimpi.

**-To be Continued-**

**A/N**:

_Avenue de Suffren_: **Jalan Suffren**

_Attendez une minute. Mon ami viendra po_: **Tunggu sebentar. Temanku akan masuk**

_Oui, monsieur_: **Ya, Tuan**

_Alhamdulillah_... Akhirnya selesai juga _chapter_ 2 ini! Mau curhat sedikit, sebenarnya _chapter_ ini sudah dibuat sejak tanggal _May_ _25_ lalu dan hampir selesai, tapi karena disibukkan oleh beberapa pekerjaan di dunia nyata, baru bisa dilanjutkan dan selesai sekarang (_June_ _18_) :^( _HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI!_

Dan aku baru sadar kalau _chap_ 1 itu dibuatnya tahun 2011 :^O _astaghfirullah_ sekali...

**kitsune murasaki have a poker face**: Wah, makasih banyak :^) iya udah muncul tuh~^^

**l00.00l**: Makasih, makasih. Udah ya umm... Maaf baru _update_ 2 tahun sejak _publish_ :^(

**Rizuka Hanayuuki**: Hahahaha kena deh! Teuchi sama Ayame lagi bagi-bagi rezeki, kira-kira sponsornya siapa, ya? Entah ini sebuah _clue_ atau bukan. Sasuke sudah muncul~^^ maaf lho baru _update_ :^(

**Fidya Raina Malfoy**: Makasih banyak :^) umm kayaknya akan diberitahu sesuai jalannya cerita hehe maaf baru _update_ :^(

**blackcurrent626**: Maaf baru _update_

**Haza ShiRaifu**: Kena deh~^^ maaf baru _update_ :^(

**Mizuira Kumiko**: Wah maaf baru _update_ :^(

**KristaL**: Hahahaha iya nih, aku juga jadi pengen~^^ di _chap_ 2 ini SasuSaku sudah mulai terlihat, maaf baru _update_ :^(

**Yuna Mikuzuki**: _SENPAI!_ Ketemu dong~^^ hahaha Sasuke jadi aktor :3 maaf baru _update_, _senpai_ :^(

**shimohira kinouye**: Ahahaha kena deh~^^ sama dong :^O maaf banget baru _update_ :^(

**me**: maaf baru _update_ :^(

**Aizu Asahikawa**: Kimmi di sini~^^ di _chap_ ini udah diceritain hehe umm itu bakal diceritain sesuai jalannya cerita, wah makasih loh ini sudah **update** walaupun ngga kilat ^^;

**OraRi HinaRa**: Kena deh~^^ udah ada di _chap_ ini ya :^) maaf baru _update_ :^(

**Sky pea-chan**: Wah maaf baru _update_ :^(

**Sakura Nagasawa 'Ai**: Kena deh~^^ sebenarnya cuma Sakura aja yang dapet, tapi karena yang lain pengen jadi ikutan deh :^) Sasuke udah ada tuh hehe maaf baru _update_ :^(

**Chika Chichi**: Bakal ada sesuai jalannya cerita~^^ maaf baru update :^(

**Saitou ayumu Uchiha**: Makasih banyaaak~^^ maaf baru update :^(

**keiko tha**: KEIKO! Ya ampun dirimu ini :^| makasih, makasih banyaaaaak wkwkwk maaf baru update :^( baca lagi kagak? Wkwk

**guest**: Ini veli bukan sih? Hahahaha makasih banyak~^^ ini udah maaf lama :^(

**namikaze yokohanisa**: Iyaa~^^ maaf baru update :^(

** .1**: Iya, sebenernya diusahain persahabatannya itu yang terlihat menonjol hehe di chap ini Sasuke udah ada~^^

Terimakasih untuk semua _review_~^^

**p.s.**: Sebenarnya yang dapet undian itu cuma Sakura, tapi ke-4 lainnya juga pengen liburan dan akhirnya sampailah mereka di Paris~^^ agak susah bikin chapter ini! Adegannya ganti-ganti, sudut pandang tokohnya beda-beda, terus aku usahain juga biar alurnya ngga terlalu cepet :^( yah semoga saja kalian suka, _thanks _:^) _**mind to RnR?**_


End file.
